It could only be with you
by VividBlues
Summary: The bright summer sun awakens heated feelings in Yoruichi and in Soifon. Plot? What plot?


A.N.: This was written for the smut challenge at BA. I can't really write smut, but I didn't want to let a challenge pass. And since I found this song in my sister's playlist, I can't get it out of my head; I had to write something for it. And bossa nova goes so well with the beach, I had to base it on that ep. even if it has been done a few times before (also, the sunburn theme has been done beautifully in "Gigai Problems", by TwiLightJoy).

The song is called "Só tinha de ser com você ", by Tom Jobim/Aloysio de Oliveira, mostly known in the voice of Elis Regina. As I just said, it is obvious I don't own it (nor Bleach, or anything).

* * *

It could only be with you

The wind blew softly across the sand, softly refreshing the people playing under the harsh summer sun, softly touching a young, beautiful woman in the face. This dark skinned beauty lied peacefully under the shadow of a bright coloured beach umbrella, her sunny irises hidden under her lowered eyelids. Only at spaced intervals of time she slowly opened her eyes a little, lazily searching the lively scenery before her for a familiar figure; a thin, black haired, pale skinned figure, that to many looked so out of place in the middle of all that sun and all that sea. And soon she found her, quietly, lonely gazing at the ocean and the soothing, repetitive movement of the waves against the shore.

"Hmm... Soifon, Soifon" Yoruichi said in a reproachful whisper, her lips forming a small, undeciphrable smile as she thought about how only she could make such a melancholic figure in the midst of all the people out having fun. For a moment, all that she wanted was to know what she might be thinking, to enter her thoughts and to take her away, bringing her to her own lazy, pleasant daydreams. As she didn't feel like moving, she just kept gazing longingly at the small, delicate form that now slowly turned, walking in her direction.

"Hi, Yoruichi-sama" the younger girl said as she approached her.

"Hi, Soifon. What have you been doing? Having fun?", she asked, strangely entranced by the shapely legs that were now level with her eyes as she lounged in her beach chair. Soifon had been wearing a cloth wrapped around her hips and covering part of her legs, but that only made the portion of her right thigh showing appear more enticing to Yoruichi in that moment.

"Yes, Yoruichi-sama. This is a very beautiful place."

Yoruichi looked up to her mercury eyes, watching her face reddening under the golden sun, under her golden gaze.

"I was just wondering if you might be in need of anything..." Soifon went on, showing a rare small smile.

Yoruichi felt like she might be in need of something, indeed, but couldn't quite understand what it was. Maybe it was the heat, making her feel strange. "Maybe I'm just in need of your company", she thought to say, but held it, not wanting to make the other feel guilty for not being there on the past twenty minutes. She sighed. "You know, there is something I need..." she answered, looking at the beach mat nearby and at the bottle of sunscreen on top of it. "I didn't apply the sunscreen to my back yet, as it is difficult to reach. Could you do it for me, Soifon?" she ended, moving forward in her chair and wearing her trademark teasing smile.

"O-of course, Yoruichi-sama. Now?"

"Yes, I'll just lay here for a minute while you do it. You are really nice, helping me like that."

"You don't have to thank me, Yoruichi-sama. It's..." she trailed off, as Yoruichi felt the cold cream being applied gently to the skin of her back. The silence went on as the small hands massaged her, and she wondered if in fact Soifon was going to say that it was her pleasure. She sighed contentedly as the hands went a little lower.

She wasn't used to the feelings taking over her. As she lied on that mat under Soifon's gentle ministrations, all she could think about were the sensations those smooth hands were awakening in her, and about what the pretty face of the girl must look like right now, focused on her dark skin. Much too soon her massage ended, though.

"There. You should be protected from the sun, now."

If Yoruichi had been feeling awkwardly flushed when she sat up, it was nothing compared to the way Soifon looked then. She looked her in her hesitant eyes and knew that there was something different, new, going on between them in that moment. "Did you apply your sunscreen, Soifon? You look red all over..."

"I... maybe I forgot..."

"You shouldn't. Your skin is much more vulnerable in this sun than mine is", Yoruichi said, sliding the back of her hand along the Chinese girl's left arm and feeling rather than seeing her shiver from the touch. "See? You might be getting sunburns. I think we should go inside."

"I'm not getting sunburns, Yoruichi-sama, you don't have to go to the trouble..." was her slightly breathless reply.

"Shh. Truth is, I'm tired of this heat. Please, come inside with me."

That effectively quieted Soifon's protests, and they soon made their way to Yoruichi's room. As she dragged the younger woman inside, she kept imagining soothing the abused skin with the scented lotion she often liked to use on herself. "Now, go take a shower while I search for something. I have just the perfect remedy for your recklessness". Soifon obeyed surprisingly easily, and Yoruichi proceeded to find her lotion and to change into her more comfortable night clothes, that meaning a flimsy robe. Not even five minutes later Soifon came out of the bathroom, also dressed in the same manner.

"Just lay on the bed for a bit", Yoruichi said, new sensations spreading through her body at the sight of Soifon, her hair still wet from the bath. "I'll take care of you this time".

For a moment it seemed like she would protest, but she let Yoruichi guide her silently to the bed, and she lied on her front. Heart pounding in anticipation, Yoruichi carefully slid the robe from her shoulders, leaving it at her hips. The milky and now slightly red skin seemed to be begging for her touch. Yoruichi gladly complied, feeling that weird sensation focalising in her abdomen and then lower as she continued the tender massage. By that time she realised exactly what she wanted, and that was Soifon; simply Soifon. When she finished with her arms, she gently turned the girl around, straddling her and resting her hands on her collarbones, fingers reaching for her tempting neck. As her wild gaze started to roam the beautiful body under her, she was halted by Soifon's soft voice, and her soft hands on her waist.

"What are... we... doing, Yoruichi?"

The game was over, their masks dropped. "I love you. Let me make love to you, Soifon", she replied, lost in the hungry gaze directed at her.

"Yes..." was her answer, as Soifon undid the knot in her robe and drew her in for a kiss. Her breath caught as their skin touched, and Yoruichi finally found in Soifon's lips satisfaction for that need she had not understood fully until this day. "I love you, Yoruichi", she heard, whispered in her ear as the short kiss was broken, a hand deliciously slipping under the silk to caress her back. "Make love to me", she said again in a whisper, and captured Yoruichi's lower lip between her own.

Yoruichi had never felt as excited and nervous in her whole life as she felt then, as she let herself be kissed so sensuously by the younger woman beneath her. Soifon's body called to her own, and she didn't really know what to do, how to answer her own desires. She was the older one, she was supposed to be more experienced, she was supposed to be taking care of the other now, as she had said she would. But she could only lay there, accepting Soifon's tongue inside her mouth, caressing it with her own, sighing at the feeling of hands roaming her body, stopping at the inside of her thighs, nudging them farther apart. As she felt Soifon's legs rising behind her, she finally broke the kiss, moving back and admiring the disheveled look of the young woman laying on her bed, her cheeks flushed with excitement and her lips swollen from their kiss. As she gazed at her steely eyes, Soifon's hands started guiding her hips down; Yoruichi dropped her head groaning as her slick folds came in contact with another smooth, slick heat, and it felt so perfect, she thought she might pass out from the feeling. As she opened her eyes, she was staring right at Soifon's small, beautiful breasts, and didn't refrain from her urge to take a brown nipple in her mouth. It felt so erotic to suck on that delicious skin as she ground herself slowly against the girl's swollen lips, but it felt all the more erotic to know it was Soifon, her Soifon, she was doing this to, and it was her quiet, deep voice she was hearing call her name in passion, it was her graceful hands she was feeling grip her hips and her hair.

As she moved faster, the hand in her hair pulled her up for a deep kiss, as the one in her hip trailed to her breast, kneading it and playing with the nipple. Yoruichi moaned loudly into her mouth, rolling her hips madly, getting closer and closer to the peak of that pleasure. When Soifon broke the kiss, throwing her head back and dropping her jaw open in her climax, that sweet image triggered Yoruichi's own orgasm. They lied afterwards in silence, just tenderly touching each other.

If they were any other couple, it might have seemed things progressed too fast, but actually Yoruichi was wondering how had they took so long to come to that. Because she always knew in her heart Soifon was the only one for her, and she knew Soifon thought the same.

"It must be the summer, and the swimsuits", she thought, feeling contented and sleepy, slowly caressing Soifon's waist as she snuggled up to her. "Hey, Soifon, we must come to the beach more often", she drowsily said, and her reply was a soft laugh as a small hand stroked her hair lovingly.

* * *

Lyrics and Translation (I did my best to make a literal translation, but if you search YouTube, you can even find an English version of the song):

Só tinha de ser com você - **It could only be with you**

É - **Yes**  
Só eu sei - **Only I know**  
Quanto amor - **How much love**  
Eu guardei - **I saved**  
Sem saber - **Without knowing**  
Que era só - **That it was only  
**Pra você - **For you**

É, só tinha de ser com você - **Yes, it could only be with you**  
Havia de ser pra você - **It had to be for you**  
Senão, era mais uma dor - **If not, it would be one more pain**  
Senão, não seria o amor - **If not, it would not be the love**  
Aquele que a gente não vê - **The one that we don't see**  
Amor que chegou para dar **Love that arrived to give**  
O que ninguém deu pra você - **What nobody gave to you**  
Amor que chegou para dar - **Love that arrived to give**  
O que ninguém deu... - **What nobody gave... **

É, você, que é feito de azul - **Yes, you, that are made of blue**  
Me deixa viver nesse azul - **Let me live in that blue**  
Me deixa encontrar minha paz - **Let me find my peace**  
Você, que é bonito demais - **You, that are much too beautiful**  
Se ao menos pudesse saber - **If at least [you] could know**  
Que eu sempre fui só de você - **That I always have been only yours**  
Você sempre foi só de mim - **You always have been only mine**


End file.
